A headlight which comprises headlight elements is described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,527,411 B1. Light output ends of the headlight element, or the headlight elements themselves, are in this case arranged in a circular shape, a central headlight element being surrounded by a multitude of further headlight elements. Light-emitting diodes (LEDs) can be used, in particular, for a headlight such as this, and, by way of example, have the advantage of long life, fast response and high electrical efficiency, which leads to reduced maintenance effort and reduced energy consumption.
However, because of its circular shape, a headlight as described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,527,411 B1 cannot be used, or can be used only to a restricted extent, for many applications in which the headlight is required to have a defined emission characteristic. One example of this is a motor vehicle headlight for which the applicable standards (for example ECE in Germany) stipulate an emission characteristic with a well-defined geometry of a light beam, and with abrupt light/dark transitions. Furthermore, there are applications in which it is necessary or advantageous for a headlight to have a variable emission characteristic.